


Shall I Stay

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (or the right version), Bee!Chloe, F/F, Maribee, all your cliche Marichat scenes, but Chat Noir is played by bee!Chloé, but to the wrong version, chlonette, crush confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Queen Bee finds out just who it is her classmate is crushing on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Just honoring my end of the deal~](http://breeeliss.tumblr.com/post/159429293469/get-this-all-the-clich%C3%A9-marichat-tropes-except)

Queen Bee perched onto the end of Marinette’s chaise, her mouth quirking up just slightly. “What’s this?”

Marinette, in turn, turns around, blushes, and throws her bouncy ball at the bee superhero, who catches it with a wink. “Not a word,” she threatens, a bright blush coloring her cheeks. 

“My my,” the hero continued, attention solely focused on the photos plastered over her classmate’s walls. “Do you happen to have a crush?”

There, covering ceiling to floor, Chloé Bourgeois’s face was plastered all over Marinette’s room. And Queen Bee is more than just gleeful about teasing her. 

(So what if it’s only because Marinette doesn’t know it’s her? It’s not like Chloé can just walk out without compromising her identity, and she’d rather not put someone else in danger and then  _ have to rescue them _ )

(Besides, she didn’t really know this was how Marinette felt)

“No,” Marinette stammers out, her face painting into a tight mask. “I don’t.”

(But Chloé’s not dumb, and she sees the blush is still there, maybe getting brighter by the second and she has to think about why she never sees that same blush when they’re butting heads as just Marinette and Chloé-)

“Is it because she’s rich?” 

(Sue Chloé, but she doesn’t want to get hurt by someone she might actually have  _ respect _ for-)

“NO!” Marinette’s cry is indignant, breath heaving as she glared at Queen Bee. The superheroine only stared back. “Who do you think I am?”

So… “It’s because she’s the mayor’s daughter?”

Marinete cries out in frustration, grabs a pillow, and begins whacking the bee hero. “NO! I’m not some shallow schoolgirl.” 

Bee, unaffected, grabs the pillow out of her hands, wagging a finger in front of her. “No harming the heroes.” A moment of silence passes, of stillness, before she asks “So why do you?”

Marinette’s stare has transcended the room, her body moving back to sit in her chair. “She’s…”

“Nice?” Bee suggests, getting a snort in response. 

“Of course not,” Marinette giggles. “She’s caused more akumas than anyone else.”

Bee pouts, not knowing what to say without giving herself away, but still resentful. 

“But,” Marinette sighs, head resting on her palms, elbows propped onto her knees. “She’s trying. She’s rude, and obnoxious, but she… She knows it, you know? She’s learning her own faults.” Blue eyes lock, and one of the most adoring looks ever crosses Marinette’s face. 

(And, well,  _ fuck _ , because she’s definitely never felt her own heart pumping like this, has never felt this warm or loved or  _ at home _ -)

“I’m going to hold her to her faults,” Marinette continues, unaware of the steadily rising  _ lub-dub _ in Queen Bee’s chest- “But as long as she’s willing to try, and willing to listen, in her own way,” Marinette shrugs,-

(and there’s this  _ really adorable little grin on her face- _ )

“-then I’ll continue challenging her.”

Chloé.exe has stopped working.

“Queen Bee?” Marinette asks, concern lacing her tone and morphing it such genuine worry that-

“I’m fine!” Bee yells, a little too loudly, judging by the way Marinette cringes, and stands up a little too fast. A little too noisily. “I just have to-.. Patrol.”

Then she leaves without a word, without acknowledging Marinette, or the furrow of her eyebrows, or even the knotting on her forehead-

(And hey, if Chloé can’t even meet her eyes the next day, can’t even formulate a word to Marinette, that means  _ nothing _ , okay?)

(It means  **everything** )

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by my [tumblr](http://queerinette.tumblr.com/)  
>  ~~I also have a[Chloé Appreciation Blog](https://doyouwantaphoto.tumblr.com/) now~~~


End file.
